


Not Because of Magic

by Matsuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuki/pseuds/Matsuki
Summary: It was their first vacation in over a year, but Noctis would not let Ravus and Ignis share some alone time. Ravus got possessive, and a witch gave him a mysterious love potion that she claimed could get him his lover's heart.It worked, just not because of magic.





	Not Because of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by... my possessive puppy who guarded me against my other dog by putting his entire head on top of my face. It was not appropriate doggie behavior, but it can be cute... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Comments and kudos are love. 
> 
> As always, please excuse (or correct) my grammar etc as I'm practicing writing in my second language.

 

The sun in Altissia was so bright that Ravus had to hide under the shades. Partially it was his own fault, because he had opted for his full Tenebraen raiment with cloak, sword and everything — apparently not the best attire for _vacation_.

Yes, it was supposed to be a _vacation_. 

The first vacation since Noctis came back from the Crystal, like the prophesy had said. But Ravus was forever indebted to Noctis starting from that day, because Noctis revived Lunafreya, using the Crystal’s power and a lot of Sylleblossom flower. 

Noctis had to defy the will of the Astrals, as the gods ordained that the Oracle must _die_ in order to save the world. But he _forced_ the astrals anyway, since he forged _covenants_ with them. The Astrals reluctantly allowed the True King to decide a future for Eos that deviated from the plot they had planned. 

Ravus was still not sure how Noctis did it, and Lunafreya could not explain clearly either. Ravus also was not sure how the King of Light and the Oracle banished the Scourge, but they did it. The dawn came back. And there had been a lot going on since then. A lot to rebuild, and a lot to recover, in Lucis, in Tenebrae, in Niflheim, in Accordo. Everywhere. 

And not long after that, Noctis and Lunafreya finally got married - it was the grandest ceremony in the history of Eos, extremely extravagant even on a royal standard. They were wedded in Altissia, and his sister wore the most beautiful wedding dress ever. Ravus cried like a child on the wedding day - he could not be happier in his life. 

Despite the happy memories, Ravus _disliked_ Altissia. Too relaxed and peaceful as compared to the world he used to live in. In that world, he single-handedly pulled Tenebrae through the ten years in darkness, doing everything in his power to keep the daemons at bay. He had fought, scarred, almost died and survived.

Plus, Altissia was where Lunafreya died, _or would have died_ , had Noctis not brought her back. And seeing her life fade almost devastated him.

One man helped him through those darkest days - someone he slowly became to appreciate, someone he now admired, adored and loved with all of his heart and soul, someone he would willingly sacrifice everything he had just to keep him happy and safe. 

Because how much he cherished this man, Ravus locked his feelings inside without revealing a trace, for years. It was by pure luck that the man found out about his secret. Ravus was horrified when it happened. He thought he had lost him as a friend forever. But as he trembled and panicked, the other man saved him again. He returned his feelings. 

In those brief and rare nights he held the other man in his arms after sharing the intimacy that he had never shared with anyone else before, Ravus swore an oath that he would do everything in his power to love him, to make him happy, and to keep him safe. 

They were great together, and he knew the other man loved him in equal measure (he could not believe how lucky he was to take up a place in his heart — and more than just a corner of it). 

But he did not get to see him very often, first because that someone was running around royal tombs, looking for ways to save Noctis, and then was swamped by whatever important tasks that his King entrusted to him since the dawn came back. 

Helping Noctis with the wedding, rebuilding a kingdom, assisting citizens get back to their normal lives - anything and everything was more important than his own romance, and Ravus accepted it, because he was a _King_ too and knew how much there was to do _._ He had duties and obligations, and could not simply stay by his side even if he wanted to. 

Most of the time, Ravus only had the chance to meet him in his official capacity - meetings, banquets, ceremonies etc. Neither of them had any time off since Noctis’ honeymoon, and the last time they were together for more than three days was in Insomnia, as they prepared to fight Ardyn - they were not sure if they could survive, and that night both men were crazed. 

_But that was more than a year ago_.

The Astrals could testify how much he wanted to see his lover again. When Noctis and Lunafreya suggested a vacation, he almost forced his lover to agree to take some time off too. Well, Altissia would not be his top choice for reunion, but since Noctis and Lunafreya were coming to the city, Ravus could not object to it. 

That was why he was here, taking some time off his very busy schedule and hoping to finally reunite with his lover. 

Ravus could not control his excitement and he had the days fully planned out. He booked a romantic dinner at the Maagho, a gondola trip, some time alone on the sea, just the two of them, so they could share wine and look at the stars. He even pre-ordered flowers to be delivered to their hotel room, which, by the way, they have not had the chance to check into yet, because certain royal couple thought it would be a good idea to walk to the Leville from the dock, so they could do some street shopping like random tourists.

Ever the loyalest, his lover had been fully occupied with his royal duty (i.e., holding shopping bags for the royal couple and offering advice whenever asked for), which was making him very, very, very grumpy. His body exuded dark aura like a daemon, expelling any living creature within 10 feet from where he was standing.

His lover, that certain Ignis Scientia, Hand to the King of Lucis, was chatting lively with the royal couple, unaware of Ravus’ presence (or absence). He was wearing a light colored T-shirts and dark jeans, each wrapped perfectly around his slim figure. His bang was swept to the side, making him look less sharp but a lot sexier than his usual look. The King and his Queen were wearing matching casual clothes - half white and half black, signifying their royal status and the union of Lucis and Tenebrae. His sister was wearing a big straw hat that protected her from the sun, allowing Ravus to quickly spot them in the crowded street.

The three of them had been zigzagging for a while. They finally stopped at a fruit stand. Noctis screamed when he saw the stand carried Uwaalt berries. 

Ravus wasn’t sure why this Tenebrae fruit would make Noctis scream as if the King was hit by a daemon. Lunafreya was laughing so hard that she had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to avoid looking stupid. Noctis was saying something to Ignis, and Ignis gave Noctis this indulging smile and patted the back of his head like he would do to a child. The King nudged into his lover’s hand like a puppy.

Ravus cursed under his breath. For Astrals’ sake, Noctis was _over 30_ by now. What was wrong with this King from Lucis!? Did he have no shame, manner, whatever - how dare he behave like this in public, and not with his wife but with his _Hand_? And the way his lover looked at the King, full of indulgence and softness, made Ravus’ anger kicked above a dangerous level. 

He knew he accepted the terms of their relationship - Noctis would always be his lover’s priority, just like Lunafreya would always be his. But seeing this, Ravus could not control himself — jealous, possessive, demanding. 

Ignis should be _his_ and his _only_. 

It was true that work had to come first, duty had to come first. This much they agreed. But they were on a _fucking vacation_ and he still could not get his lover’s attention.

Plus, it did not help to know that his lover’s _first time_ was with his King, when they were both teenagers. His lover said it was more out of curiosity than anything else, and it was only a one time deal as Noctis had always been in love with Lunafreya (and he liked woman better anyway). But the thought of someone else having sex with Ignis made Ravus’ every single hair stood on its end.

For a moment Ignis seemed to have noticed that his lover was not by his side. The young Hand looked anxiously around to locate Ravus. Ravus was tall enough that Ignis spotted him at once. His expression soon turned into one of relief. Ignis winked at Ravus behind those crystal-clear glasses, making Ravus smile softly in return. 

His mood turned a little, and Ravus thought maybe he should join the group under the sun, even if it meant his clothes would be drenched in sweat. 

But the next thing he saw made his anger skyrocket again. The King whispered something to Ignis’ ears. Ignis smiled, nodded, pulled off the glove on his right hand using his teeth, and picked up a Uwaalt berry from the stand. And Noctis opened his mouth like a cat waiting to be fed. 

Ravus saw his lover’s cheeks turned to a suspicious pink. Noctis grinned and devoured the berry in one bite, lips touching his lover’s long fingers. It seemed natural and spontaneous, and Ravus could only guess how many times they had done that before. 

The bottom of his tongue was flooded with bitterness. He could not control himself but hit the right side of wall with his human hand in full force out of frustration. The wall suffered a small dent, but Ravus just disregarded the bruises on his knuckles as he stood there, panting heavily. He needed to escape before anyone else could see him. So he turned on his heels and walked (almost ran) down the valley that was behind the sunny Main Street.

* * *

The sun set. Ravus knew he was out for hours, and he should probably head back before anyone started to worry - not that they should have any reason to worry now the daemons all but disappeared and the Empire disintegrated.

Ravus had hoped that maybe at least one person would worry about him. He knew it was stupid to validate Ignis’ love for him this way, but Ravus had always felt insecure in their relationship. After all, he could not see his lover often, could not provide anything for him that he did not already have, and Ignis served a King that he literally raised and risked his life for. Ravus knew he should feel lucky that Ignis loved him back at all. How dare he to claim that man’s attention exclusively?

But with love came greed - Ravus could not help but want more out of their relationship. Seeing his lover being so close with his King hit him like a knife. He wanted to drag his lover back to their room, to somewhere away from everyone else.

Ravus willed his breath long in the gentle caress of the night wind. He led out an exhausted sigh, knowing that his pride would not allow him to make such unreasonable demand. A lost battle before it was even fought. 

He walked slowly back to the Leville, unsure if the others have checked in yet.

* * *

A small shop at the corner of the dim valley caught his attention. It was so out of place in the colorful and cheerful city that even Ravus was intrigued. A wood plaque scrawled “potion” in red that looked a lot like blood. Ravus paused at the suspicious storefront. It was not somewhere befitting his rank and status, but out of curiosity he pushed the door open.

The store smelled something sweat and mysterious. An old lady covered in a big braided shawl sat next to a console table in the center of the store. Her creased forehead was carved deeply by age. Her hair was pulled back neatly, covered in a hood. A small pair of specs sat quietly on top of her high nose. A witch, a potion witch. Ravus was not sure whether they really exist. 

A crystal ball laid silently at the center of the table, the shapes inside were shinning and changing. 

“Troubled, you look. Your lover’s heart, you seek. All, you may obtain. My potion, you will need.” The witch did not look up, but Ravus heard her squeaking voice. His head snapped up at her.

“Ease, my lord. Harm, I meant not.” The witch gestured him to sit, which Ravus ignored. He had no interest in hearing a psychic’s rumble. 

The witch brought up shadows to the crystal ball, undeterred by Ravus’ aloofness. The shadows slowly sharpened. Ravus’ eyes went wide. It was the face of his lover in a somewhere that looked like a kitchen, checking his watch, clearly concerned. 

_Was he worried about me?_ Ravus could not help but stare at the Crystal ball.

Ignis turned his head, looking in his direction. Someone must be calling his name. Then Noctis came into the picture too, holding a fork and empty plate. Ignis used his body to keep Noctis from getting closer to something. 

_Oh Ignis was in a fucking apron_. So he was in the kitchen.

The obnoxious King pouted. While Ignis turned his head away as if to chastise Noctis’ behavior, the King rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder with a shit-eating grin. His fork-holding hand reached over Ignis’ shoulder, grabbed a spoonful of something, and gleed as his lover led out a prolonged sigh.

_Uwaalt berry cake_. 

Ravus felt his pulse quickened at the sight, knowing that Noctis was touching his lover like a child clinging to his mother. He knew how close they were. He new their history.

_But he was a married man now. He was not a child anymore. He was a king. And they had a history before._

Ravus could feel his head twisted in darkness again as his possessiveness shouted louder and louder, and the reasonable side of him retreated to somewhere he could no longer find.

In the lapse of a few seconds, Ravus was not sure what happened, but by the time he regained consciousness, he was standing in the street again. The same dim alley that he walked a few minutes before. 

The store was no where to be found - the entrance to the store was just an eerie-looking stone wall, covered in dark mosses. 

But in his hand was a purple bottle that looked a lot like a normal potion bottle. Magic exuded from the bottle with a sweet smell from the store. Purple liquid shone dangerously and tentatively inside. Ravus patted the pocket in his cloak. His money bag was gone, with around 3000 gil that he put in his cloak this morning. 

Ravus looked at his hand. He knew what it was — the love potion that the mysterious witch mentioned. Use it on his lover, and the witch promised his lover to him. 

It was tempting, but so… _dishonorable._ Ravus fought in his head whether to take such thing back to the hotel - what if it had black magic? what would his lover think of him if he knew?

There were thousands of reasons why he should have just thrown the bottle away, but instead, Ravus put the bottle in his pocket, where his money bag used to be, and walked back to the hotel as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When he got back to the Leville, it was hard not to notice the royalty sitting in the lobby, chatting brightly while enjoying dessert and coffee. His lover spotted him first, and immediately sprung to his feet to greet him. 

_Thank the Astrals he was not wearing that apron for everyone else to see._

“Where have you been, Ravus?” Ravus caught his lover’s eyes. His possessive self picked up again, but soon it was strangled by guilt. He made those beautiful emerald eyes sad and worried. 

Ravus put a hand on his lover’s shoulder, forcing him to sit down. “The weather was lovely. I took a walk.”

Ignis apparently did not buy such nonsense, but decided it was not a good idea to press at the moment. 

Lunafreya smiled brightly, still laughing at what they were discussing before. “Brother, please join us for some cake. Ignis just made them. Have you had dinner? We can order more from the kitchen.” She started serving the cake, but Ravus gently pressed the small of her back. 

“I am still full from lunch, Lunafreya. It is your favorite dessert. I willingly surrender my portion to you, if there is any left.” 

The King giggled, and Lunafreya blushed slightly. “Brother, I am not _that_ into sweets. Nothing compared to Noctis! He already had three slices and still eyeing for more!” Lunafreya chastised. 

Ravus tried to ignore those pointed eyes at him behind those specs, and made a feeble excuse for leave with a graceful bow. He almost ran back to their hotel room.

It was not the royal suite, but it had a lovely balcony watching over the city view. The lively canal was running below, and gondolas threaded through. Somewhere distant, one could hear the men singing serenade. The night wind blew gently, with an unforgettable smell of the local flowers, wine and good food. 

Ravus closed the door to the balcony, still unused to a place this relaxed and beautiful. He finally took off his cloak. His innerwear was drenched in sweat — he really should have listened to his sister and put on lighter clothes instead. 

He placed his sword in the chair closest to the bathroom, took off his pants and shoes, didn’t care that they were scattered loosely on the king-size bed.

And his bags sat quietly in the corner of the room. Didn’t look like his lover had time to unpack yet. Ravus made a mental note to do that after shower. 

The bathroom was decorated in white marble and gold. Clean bath robes and towel lined on the shelf. He turned the water on, keeping the temperature low. The coolness of the running water calmed his mind. 

For a minute, he let the water ran freely, but carefully avoided the tissues connecting to his metal arm. The weather was not ideal for someone with a prosthetic arm. The area was slightly itchy and pink. His right hand also bruised and hurt.

Ravus decided to ignore both for the moment. He could ask Lunafreya to help him tomorrow. A simple spell would do.

He carefully washed every inch of his body. Ignis was on his mind as cold water cleansed the day off of him. He thought of that casual look of his lover on vacation, clean, bright, yet lethally sexy. And that apron he did not get to see, and what it would be like to have Ignis wear nothing but the apron. And how he would not let anyone else see any of that.

Just the thought of it made his cock pick up energy even under the coolness of the running water. Ravus sighed, thinking about how his lover had not laid eyes on him almost the entire day. It could not be more unlike what he had planned for their first day of vacation. 

With frustration, Ravus ignored his own excitement, and meticulously applied soap to his skin except for the connecting tissue that was kept dry. He reached down to the curly hair around his lower stomach, his balls, and with a slight moment of hesitation, his rear area as well. He turned the water warmer, avoiding stimulating his hole too much while he wasn’t sure if it would be used tonight. The prospect of using it seemed low, but just the thought of it made his ring muscle contract tightly.

And, of course he forgot to take out his little bag with condoms and lube and his cleaning tools… now it seemed too late to get it.

Still, knowing his lover, Ravus pulled down the sprinkler with his dry metal hand, worked himself open using the other hand. It took a while before he could get the fingers in. The warm water was just a little above body temperature. He left the water running for a minute until his ring muscle was relaxed and his inside cleaned enough. 

He managed to get another finger in himself, letting out an uncontrolled moan that was muffled by the sound of the running water. It had been too long. He felt the stretch and let it stay for a while. His head swirled around the events of the day again. 

_Would Ignis want to make love to me tonight?_

Ravus had thought the man craved him just equally. Now Ravus was less sure. On the one hand he felt anger stewed by possessiveness, on the other hand he felt insecure, knowing his lover’s history with his King and the fact that they were close.

Ravus turned off the water abruptly. If he led his thoughts run wild, he would end up in that same dark place again. He did not want to lose his cool in front of his lover, on their first day of reunion.

Ravus cleaned himself quickly with a towel from the shelf, and put on a bath robe, loosely tied low at his waist. Ignis was in the room, back from the lobby and already finished unpacking their bags. He even folded Ravus’ scattered clothes neatly on the bench at the end of the bed. 

The purpled-colored bottle laying quietly next to his pile of clothes. 

_Oh. Ignis found out about the potion_ …

Ravus pulled the younger man who was sitting on the bed into a firm embrace. His lover’s neck was hot from the summer heat, and hair full of the sweet smell of Uwaalt berries. Ravus caressed those soft hair, and inhaled deeply, relishing his lover’s presence, fully aware how much he had missed all of this.

A kiss was exchanged until his lover pushed him away to get his attention. Those emerald eyes were beautiful, even though slightly displeased. “Where have you been, Ravus? I have been looking for you.”

“Just took a walk. Nothing to worry about.”

“Work related?” Those brows furrowed at Ravus’ shifted eyes. 

Ravus did not want to lie, although work was likely the best excuse to let this whole episode go away quietly. Ignis never pushed him on any details about his work, out of respect for his privacy as well as the confidential nature of state affairs of which he was not privy. Instead, Ravus just held Ignis back into his arms again, holding his lover tightly that even Ignis found it difficult to breathe. He rested his chin on the shoulder that he saw the King touched earlier, rubbing his chin at the spot as if to mark territory. 

Ignis finally broke a smile at Ravus’ childish behavior, and he embraced the _Tenebraen King_ back, enjoying the moment of intimacy until he saw the purple bottle glistering under the lamp light again. “Is that a love potion, Ravus? Where did you get that?”

Ravus’ head snapped up in embarrassment. He quickly reached over the bench, hoping to grab the purple bottle. But his lover was even quicker to throw that thing into the Armiger - the only place Ravus would not be able to reach. Ravus cursed under his breath. He had hoped Ignis would not focus on it. And those piercing green eyes were searching into him.

With a sigh, Ravus admitted that he got jealous and somehow ended up with the potion from a store he could no longer find. 

Those green eyes turned harsh and the younger man fought free from the tight embrace. “Did you intend to drug me, _Ravus Nox Fleuret_?” 

_Oh his full name…_ Ravus blushed out of embarrassment, but his lover’s doubt got him on defense too. “I would never do such dishonorable thing, Ignis. I could not explain what possessed of me today, but I am not proud of it.” Ravus scowled. 

“You’d better not. Or we have a serious problem.” His lover said coldly, patting off Ravus’ hand that was reaching out to him as Ravus was trying to hold him again.

And Ignis saw the bruises in Ravus’ human hand, untreated but have scarred already. Ignis’ expression softened, and he reached out again to pick up Ravus’ injured hand. 

“Ignis, I apologize for my behavior today. It is our first reunion in over a year and I…I was acting abhorrently.” Ravus pleaded almost.

Ignis paused, letting out a sigh and allowed Ravus to hold him in his arms again. “Thirteen months and four days. I do not want to fight either.” Ignis rested his head on Ravus’ shoulder, and pressed a gentle kiss at the end of Ravus’ hard jawline. “But, I do not mind you being a bit possessive…” He teased Ravus’ earlobe with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a low moan from the stern Tenebraen King.

“You rarely tell me how you feel, Ravus. I don’t think it is a shame that you want to spend time alone with me. Or are you not looking forward to the reunion as much as I do?”

“You know it is not true.” Ravus glared at Ignis, making Ignis chuckle. Ignis’ lips twisted up mischievously as he pushed the older man into bed, pulled the string tying the robe and used the same to make a makeshift cuff securing Ravus’ hands above his head. 

Ravus did not protest and willed himself to relax into his lover’s handling. 

He watched hungrily as his lover straddled around his hip, and pulled off his T-shirts gracefully, revealing the sculpted abs and dark nipples that already stood up for attention. Ravus became very aware of the fact that he was exposed completely naked to his lover, while Ignis was still wearing jeans and driver’s gloves. The fabric of both created a teasing sensation at his lower stomach while his lover reached over to nib his neck.

Ravus knew it would be hard to not make any sound while Ignis was doing things to him, but he forced his lips into a thin line and swallowed hard, too embarrassed to make a sound that he would never admit coming from him.

It was just the beginning, and Ignis enjoyed taking his time to break open his lover and make his lover _sing_ for him. 

Ravus felt how thirsty he was for his lover’s touch. Every touch, every move threatened to broke his self-enforced silence and his breath became ragged long before Ignis even touched any of his more sensitive body parts.

“Tell me you’ve wanted this, Ravus.” His lover coaxed into his ears, whispering. Ravus defiantly remained silent, and his lover punished him by nibbling his nipples, making him moan hopelessly at the sensation. He wanted Ignis to touch him, or if his hands were freed, he wanted to touch his lover’s body. But all he could do was watching Ignis taking off his jeans in one swift move, while his hands were tied over his head. He could easily broke the restraint, but he knew that was not what his lover wanted. 

“I am glad you told me about… your possessive side. Although next time, I would prefer that you _tell_ me in person, instead of disappearing for hours and hurting yourself.” Ignis whispered into his ears, voiced heavy with lust. Ravus choked back his half moan as his ear turned pink from his lover’s breath, making Ignis chuckle again. 

“Don’t…don’t tease me, Ig..Ignis.” Ravus managed a coherent sentence while his lover went back to lick his nipples that sent waves after waves of pleasure down to his body below. He could feel his lover’s erection too, still wrapped in tight boxers. He knew his lover enjoyed _torturing_ him, making him _beg_ , and after so many years they had been together, he still couldn’t fully let go of his shyness in the bedroom. 

He would try to resist the pleasure, not making any sound, or not moving his limbs or doing both. Ignis loved breaking him down into a mess of moans, and watching him writhe. He would punish his lover with hard thrusts later, which he knew Ignis liked a lot.

But this night felt slightly different. His lover seemed not to be in much of a mood for playing, as Ignis quickly untied Ravus’ hands with a simple pull, and took off his boxers. 

“I wanted to show you something.” Ignis said in a low voice that pulled Ravus from the haze of restraining himself too much. Ravus panted heavily, and let Ignis grabbed his human hand and reached towards the back of Ignis’ buttocks. 

He felt his blood boil at the touch of it. 

A metal butt plug, smooth, inconspicuous, but sitting firmly in his lover’s body. Ignis blushed and shuttered as he slowly pulled it out of him under Ravus’ watchful eyes. Ravus grabbed a tissue from the night stand, waiting. Ignis winced as he finally got it out, and wrapped it in the tissue and put it on the night stand. 

“It had been… a few hours longer than I had hoped. Not the best thing to have on you when window-shopping.” Ignis winced again as he opened up the bottle of lubricant on the night stand, and squeezed some liquid on his hand. 

Ravus thought Ignis could not have blushed further, then he saw the young man’s ears turned red to match his already flustered cheeks. 

He caught the young man’s hand with more force than he had intended, and massaged the liquid into the slightly swelled hole. His heart swelled too, knowing that Ignis had wanted him equally bad, and had prepared himself for his use, and had _wore_ that damn thing in him while running around the city and he was not around to see his face the entire day. 

“Ignis…” Ravus moaned, no longer able to hold back his voice and movement anymore. And Ignis returned a gentle kiss. He pushed Ravus into the bed again, straddled his hips, and teased his entrance using Ravus’ cock that was already leaking pre cum. Ravus held Ignis’ hips, guiding him slowly down until both men led out a satisfying moan. 

“I couldn’t… couldn’t wait any longer. I was… thinking of you, inside me, the whole day.” Ignis whispered as he reached down to kiss Ravus again. Those words sent shiver of pleasure down to Ravus’ spine and he felt his erection grew thicker. Usually Ravus held pride in his self-control, but tonight he completely surrendered in the face of his lover.

“You are…you’re not the only one…, Ignis.” Ravus grabbed his lover’s left hand to touch his entrance. Ignis’ eyes darkened at the touch, and Ravus pulled his head up and pressed a kiss down his lover’s lips. 

In the storm that came next, he heard his lover repeatedly scowled, “ _mine,_ ” and his heart felt content despite his body felt spent, that he was truly not the only one being possessive. 

* * *

“My lady, what do you mean that Noctis is ill?” Ignis stood in the lobby of the Leville, fully cladded in a grey three-piece suit as they were supposed to head to an opera after lunch. Ravus stood after him, still in his Tenebraen raiment, just a clean one that he brought with him in the bags.

Lunafreya shifted her gaze between her brother and Ignis, slightly embarrassed about what she would say next. “He seemed… to be having an unprecedented drive for…” she cleared her throat, and held out her hand, “for intimacy. It all happened after he sipped this.” 

In her hand, the purple bottle sat quietly. Ignis covered his mouth, completely mortified. Ravus’ eyes widened at the sight too. 

_Oh no. Ignis threw that thing into the Armiger last night._

Ravus led out a deep sigh, and explained to Lunafreya what this bottle was. 

“Love potion? Noctis is not ill?” Lunafreya rather calmed down after hearing Ravus’ story. “Why did you get such thing, brother?” 

“Lunafreya!” Ravus scowled, shutting down this conversation before it went too far. “You are the most powerful magician in Eos. Can you dispel the magic?” 

Lunafreya gave him a mischievous smile, pulling her hand back while still holding onto that half bottle of potion. “Why should I do that, brother?” She gave the same possessive look that Ignis had seen in Ravus before. 

“Noctis is rather cute the way he is right now. If you don’t mind, please excuse our absence for the day and enjoy your vacation to yourself.” She winked at Ignis before disappearing into the staircase linking to the royal suite. 

Ravus shook his head.

Ignis finally came back from the mortified state and chuckled at Lunafreya’s reaction. “Lady Lunafreya had spoken. Will you join me back in our room for the day as well?”

“Do you need to ask?” Ravus snorted, turning his heels to head back upstairs. 

“I just wish she had left the potion to us.”

 

“Ignis!” 

 

Ignis giggled as he dashed back into their room, his lover following closely and locked the door behind him.

 


End file.
